Buffy's Thoughts
by Liam Kraven
Summary: Exactly what the title says... Buffy's thoughts on her family and friends. Set in during the S7, in a rare lull between the chaos.


Disclaimer: All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy or whatever... If I owned the characters, I'd profit on their popularity by mass-manufacturing 6" tall plastic action figures in their images and then selling them at a low cost of $19.99 ($19.46 at Wal-Mart)

Someone knocked on the Summers' front door. "Hey, would someone get that for me? I'm busy with my hair!" Buffy called out. "I'll get it!" Willow offered as she made her way from the kitchen to the front door. She opened the door and standing in the doorway is a short and skinny pizza delivery guy- he wore a uniform of a local pizza joint- in his 20s. Willow tilted her head, grinning. _He kinda looks like Ewan McGregor. If only Andrew was here... _Willow giggled at the thought of Andrew working himself into a "sexual frenzy" upon the sight of an actor associated with the "Star Wars" universe. "Is this the Summers residence?" the young man inquired. "Yeah, you have the right house," the redhead said as she took the pizza box from him. "That'll be 15 bucks," the pizza guy calmly stated. With one hand, Willow dug deep into one of her pockets, searching for some cash. "Giles!!!" the redheaded witch hollered.

Giles promptly showed up at Willow's side, fearing for the latest in Sunnydale's nefarious demon forces. "What's the matter? Were we attacked?" the British librarian wondered out loud, tenseness evident in his tone. Willow patted Giles on his right arm, smiling sympathetically. "No such luck. This guy needs 20 bucks. Would you pay him for me? Thanks!" Willow zipped away with the pizza in tow before Giles could say something. Giles grumbled as he took out his wallet from his pocket, taking out a twenty-dollar bill. "Bloody irresponsible kids" The Ewan McGregor look-alike looked blankly at the fuming older man, holding up a 2-liter Pepsi. "Don't forget your soda, sir." "Oh? Yes, thank you; do have a nice day"

"Pizza!!!" a male voice exclaimed excitedly, sounding like a boy on Christmas. Xander appeared behind Willow, snaking an arm over Willow's shoulder, reaching for the pizza. Willow lightly slapped the greedy hand away, pulling the pizza close to her body and hunching over it protectively. Xander turned around Willow to face her, wearing a sad-puppy look on his face. "Not gonna work. See, resolve face!" Willow pointed to her face to support her statement. Xander brought up his fingers and curled them into claws and slashed the air. "Sss!" Willow's eyes crinkled as she laughed at her best friend's moment of campy-iness.

Dawn appeared in the kitchen, hungrily glancing around. "I thought I smelled pizza." Xander lazily grinned as he handed the younger Summers a plate. "And you smelt right." Dawn grinned back, making her way over to the kitchen counter where the delicious Italian meal was. Buffy walked into the room and frowned. "Hey, save me a slice! A slayer needs to keep up her strength, you know?" Giles appeared behind Buffy, peering over her shoulders. "Yes, I quite agree. Oooh, pepperoni! Do save me a slice, will you?"

Soon, everyone was in the living room, sitting in a circle. "Xander, cease that immediately!" Anya shrilly shrieked, wriggling around in her seat. Xander only grinned, pulling his hand away from where it was. He looked up to see everyone staring at him like he was some kind of a mutant who grew two heads. "What?" he innocently shrugged. He then bent over to Dawn, who was sitting at his left, and whispered something in her ear. Dawn suddenly giggled, averting her gaze from Anya's face. "What? I demand to know what you said to her!" the feisty ex-demon growled, her hands on her hip. Xander only shrugged, a cheesy grin on his face. "Alexander Harris!" Xander winced at the use of his full name. Soon, everyone but Buffy was caught up in their conversations.

Buffy laughed at something Willow said, only half-listening. _This is the way things should be. Family sitting down to share pizza. _Buffy smiled at the thought, glancing at each one of her family, stopping at Willow. The redhead was looking at Giles, smiling. Buffy studied her best friend's features for a long time, lost in her thoughts. She felt a pang of sadness when she began to think about that thing she didn't want to think about or at all. _Willow... When was it that you started to change? I remember when we were in high school, you were so shy, this computer geek..._

Buffy's mind flashbacked to the younger Willow, clad in a conservative Catholic school girl-style dress and long stockings complete with a pair of sneakers. Cordelia Chase would've said something really nasty about that. Suddenly, Buffy's memory of younger Willow changed to a different one, a something she'd rather not to remember. Black-lipped, black-eyed, black-haired, black-veined, black-you name it and chances are it'd be black, Dark Willow... Sweet, naïve, shy, and gentle Willow Rosenberg, no longer. Now, she was replaced by this...powerful -and seriously scary if you pissed her off- Wicca, capable of burning Earth to cinders. In fact, Willow has almost actually pulled that off, if it wasn't for Xander. Buffy shuddered at the memory, rubbing her arms for warmth. "What's wrong, Buffy?" Willow asked, casting a worried glance on her best friend. Buffy shook her head, smiling a tight-lipped smile. "It's nothing. Just thinking." Willow only nodded, still worried. "Well, okay, but remember, no thinking allowed! You know, hey, pizza, so you have to be happy." Buffy smiled at that, reaching out to squeeze Willow's hand reassuringly.

Well, what do you think? Should I continue or not? Reviews, good or bad, are greatly appreciated.


End file.
